


as she was

by welcometogressenheller (nextyeardarling)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Admiration, During Canon, Eternal Diva, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Dialogue, One Shot, POV Alternating, Romance, Sapphic Yearning (tm), Yearning, i tried to make this sound poetic, inspiration taken from sappho, this tag needs more wlw and i'm here to supply, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextyeardarling/pseuds/welcometogressenheller
Summary: All she could do was sit back and watch.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Janice Quatlane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	as she was

All she could do was sit back and watch in awe.

The stage illuminated by iridescent spotlights, every last brink of the audience hall consumed with the rich tune equivalent to the sound of an entire orchestra, playing in perfect harmony. And in front of her, she danced.

The way her body moved in perfect synch to the entrancing melody - softness, tangled with force; empathic power and yet an overlaying sense of elegance that directed her every step. The way her silken dress flowed complimentary as she swayed across the stage; the way her golden accessories flickered when met with a ray of stage light, shaping her performance into a choreography of glints, twinkles and glistening.

Everything about it was majestic.  
As she leaned back into the noble red velvet, she felt like watching the sun set over the endlessly turquoise ocean, painting the sea and the sky in her colours as she descended.

She wished to capture it all, but the brief picture a camera was able to capture could never come anywhere close to expressing the vibrancy of this moment - the shimmering lights, the glimmering gold, the music, the movement, the saint sound of her voice as it resonated in the wide hall.

She was beautiful, though a word as commonly used as this did not do her charm justice - Janice Quatlane was divine, delicate, she was graceful, gorgeous, she was spectacular, stunning.

Soft as she was, Emmy felt almost consumed with a deep sense of love for that girl.

**Author's Note:**

> here’s some f/f content since y’all don’t know how to act considering the lack of wlw in this tag
> 
> i know Emmy wasnt present when Janice performed but let's just pretend she was for this one shot okay. I'll write a second chapter to follow up. These two could have a nice dynamic okay just. trust me on this
> 
> also yeah. this is me manifesting (my 13-year-old self's) crush on the pl girls dhsadkjhasj  
> hope you liked it, feedback is appreciated ofc!


End file.
